A Walk Through the Woods
by MarsMadness57
Summary: It's Dan and Phil's before Halloween, scary game week! Dan, all alone for the night, has to record one of the scariest games ever without Phil. I wonder how Phil is going to find Dan when he finally returns home. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Rated T for first chapter as it's meant to be creepy and mentions creepy things like blood and corpses, etc. 1st fic btw. Multi-chapter


**A/N: PLEASE read!**

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so please bear with me on it! I hope you enjoy it! This is going to be probably 2 or 3 chapters! I initially was going to do a quick one-shot, but it got long, soooo yaaaa multi-chapters! Also, there isn't much Phan in this chapter, this is like, the set-up.**

**Disclaimer: This did NOT happen in real life. This is entirely fictional. I do not own the people of the story, nor any games or movies referenced in the story. Also the game 'Unknown,' to my knowledge, does not exist and is entirely fictional and made up. If there is a game called Unknown, the one here is NOT based off of it and, again, the game of this story is entirely fictional. (Though my friend said some game creators are trying to make a game where based off your choices, it sends more and more of your fears at you. That idea was actually the inspiration for this story, lol.) The only thing I own is the plot of this story. **

**Hopefully, that was all the disclaimers I needed, lol, again, sorry, I'm kind of new to this all.**

**Hope you enjoy! By the way, for this chapter, I recommend playing some creepy music in the background.**

Dan's POV _italicized is Dan's commentary/thoughts _

"Why did he have to leave?!" I sighed with a shaky breath. Of course Phil was going to be gone until 3am or so, and of course I still had to record a scary game for our gaming channel. Alone. In the dark.

Literally everyone suggested this game called 'Unknown' for me to play, so, might as well go play it. Quickly, I found it online and downloaded it. Setting everything up, I was ready to begin…

The lights were off, leaving the room eerily pitch black. My headphones encased my ears to increase the immersion into the game, I clicked "Start."

A creepy, high-pitched children's voice giggled into my ear, the screen remained black as night. "Hi! I'm glad you came to play with me! We'll have so much fun! My life's been pretty lonely, I probably should've waited to dismember my last friend, but oh well, we all make mistakes!" _Well, this is off to a great start. _"Do you make mistakes? Hee hee hee! Oh course you do! You already made one!" _What? What did I do? _"Hee hee! Well, you'll pay the consequences later! Now then, Dan,-"

_HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME? Haha very funny, guys, I'm sure we're all going to have a great time!_

"-What's your biggest fear? Can you please tell me?"

_Well, I guess I'll put down the dark, I dunno, do I really want to do this to myself? It's for the fans, Dan, for the crazy fans. _I type in d-a-r-k into the little box that popped up, reluctantly pushing the 'enter' key.

The game starts playing this eerie demonic music, causing slight shivers to tingle in my spine. The music had that effect where you play it backwards to make it sound slightly demonic. Creepy, deep laughter also pummeled into my eardrums, making the experience already pretty cheesy, but still creepy.

The scene shifts into a hyper-realistic woods, with epic fog billowing around, shimmering a dull gray from the crooked, crescent moon dangling in the sky. Literally everything is black and it's dark, and

I really wish Phil was here.

The game cuts into the gameplay and i begin by wandering into the woods, with the ability to see maybe 1 foot in front of me at most. As I slowly creep into the woods, forced to stick to the path, I come across the choice to turn right or left. A small note appears on the screen. 'Press "L" to see the left path, and "R" to see the right path." _Hmmm, right or left first, ehhhh, okay let's go with left. _My finger hits the "L" key.

A light flickers on the screen down the left path. Blood lay splattered everywhere on the path. A mutilated, hyper-realistic corpse lay on the ground. _Kind of looks like this guy got slashed by a knife into pieces. Great. _My finger pushes down on the "R" key, the left light snaps off.

And the right side illuminates the path for a second, then settles to a yellowish, dim glowing circle. My eyes look, seeing a hyper-realistic man curled into a ball sobbing, whispering "please go away, please go away…" repeatedly, appearing to be in mass paranoia, and was bleeding from his nose. Slight tv static spritz on the screen, causing me to have a major flinch attack and, cue girly scream, _AHHHHHHH! Oh my god, guys, it's literally what SlenderMan does, and just nopity nope nope, we are going down the left path and joining the cut up guy! _My eyes flicker one last time to the right side of the path, I wish they hadn't, for I got the wonderful viewing pleasure of watching the hyper-realistic man die by a long tentacle-like arm protruding through his chest. I click to take the left path. A high-pitched child laughter yet again fills my eardrums.

Phil, why did you have to leave?! My hands run themselves through my hair, signaling my stress. I know this game sounds cheesy, but I literally cannot handle supernatural plus the dark. Not fun. Not fun at all.

The creepy high-pitched voice re-enters my eardrums. "Dan, oh silly Dan, you made another mistake!" _What? Well, I wasn't going to go down the path with Slenderman! _

My game, in first person-view by the way, makes the character automatically walk down the left path. The sweat beading by my neck and the feeling deep in my gut are making me regret my choice, but I can't exactly say why.

The game continues with my character walking through these stupid, creepy woods, choosing between the left and right path. Each path has different options, involving different things. For example, in the second choice, I had to choose between a werewolf and a giant spider.

Bet you can guess the path I chose!

Obviously, the one with giant spider!

That was sarcasm, I immediately hopped onto the path containing the werewolf, not even bothering to think about how my actions could be affecting gameplay.

My hands were shaking, my breathing becoming more ragged with each crunchy footstep of my character. _Why has nothing popped out? Shouldn't something have appeared? I mean, I am going onto paths with werewolf's and axe murders! _The anxiety of it all was really unsettling. Why haven't they attempted a jump scare? I've been recording for nearly 15 minutes in suspenseful anxiety.

And I hate it.

_Phil, or honestly, anyone, why am I home alone? Why did I choose this game? Why am I being forced to endure this?! _

_Okay, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic, guys, but c'mon, this is really starting to freak me out. _

I continue to choose paths until after the 13th choice, yes I kept count, and, of course it's number 13, that stupid superstitious number. Anyway, that irritating high-pitched voice re-enters my ear canal. "Dan, oh Dan, so many mistakes! So, so many! Didn't I warn you stop? Did I not say how there'll be consequences later!"

A feeling, like a punch, hits my gut. I realize that later probably means

now.

_*Gulp* Okay guys, so I think later has come! Maybe I should play this later, maybe another day? Ha. Ha. Ha. No? Uhhh, finnnne. I hope you're enjoying my suffering. _

Alright guys, picture the most demonic voice you've ever heard, that's literally what I'm hearing right now and… I think my eardrums are bleeding. Not literally, but, this is SO CREEPY!

"Time to play!"

_No, let's not… how about we not"play." Ya, that would be good. _

With a slight shudder running down my spine, I make my character continue forward. Eventually, after walking for nearly two minutes with anxiety of a jump scare threatening me, I finally reach themost festive home I have ever seen!

Not.

The house was extremely large. Dead trees lined the pathway my character was forced to take. The walls of the house looked very unstable, as they were peeling, splintered, and crumbling in spots. No sound could be heard. My character walked past the open gate.

SLAM! The gate closed with a loud bang, then slight ringing. _Oh course the first jump scare is a loud noise! _I hear a 'click' noise. My character turns and tries to pry open the gate. No such luck, it was sealed shut._Yay, guys, we're trapped at the spooky house, hooray!_ _My goodness, the sarcasm is literally piling up in this video. _

My character's crunchy footsteps return yet again, as I reluctantly make my way up to the front door. _Maybe, some kind old lady lives here and we'll knock on the doorbell and we'll get free cookies and llamas. _

Of course, that wasn't what I was greeted by.

The door opened, and in front of me was a looming black, man-shaped shadow. It glitched, then vanished into thin air.

_Guys, this is looking pretty supernatural, I don't like it!_

Why was Phil not here?

The childish voice returned "Hee. Hee! Dan, stop making mistakes! I swear, that's all you do! Well, I guess, just since you've made so many, I'll tell you how to fix them. All you have to do is find me! I look like this!"

Weird tv-static noise hit my ear drums, making me shudder and lightly shriek. Her image popped up onto my very clean computer screen.

It was the image of a small child, wrapped in a white cloth, greasy black curls billowing down covering her face, minus the hyper-realistic oozing red eye ball peeking through. _What is that? Honestly! _I laughed, to my viewers I looked like I was mocking the game for the cheesiness of it all, but inside, my heart was pounding, and sweat further collected on my neck.

I, reluctantly, continued playing, walking through the dusty mansion, having to fend off all my worst, supernatural fears and at least three giant spiders. Okay, when I say "fend off" I mean run away, as you literally can't do anything but run.

Let's just say by the end of it all, I was a mess. Throughout the hour long torture, I managed to fall off my chair three times, my hair on the back of my neck was slick with sweat, and I think I might've had a couple heart attacks there, it's still beating uncontrollably fast. My hands, shaking too much to do normal functions, somehow managed to turn off the computer.I reached desperately for the light switch, grinning once I managed to hit it.

However, that grin came off my face almost immediately.

It was still dark.

_No, no, no, the power did not go off! I refuse to believe it! _

Well, it did. Now, I can't even properly recover from the game.

My still trembling hands managed to grasp my phone. I almost lost my grip on it a few times, being my hands were incredibly clammy, but I managed to check the time.

2:57am glared back at me.

_When did it get so late, how long was I trapped playing that nightmare!_

That game literally brought back every painful, fearful memory from my past.

I curled myself into a ball on the couch, hoping Phil would come home soon. Only three minutes to go!

'Thump. Thump. Thump.' _What the heck is that? Why is there thumping? Oh god! Back against couch, Dan, back against the couch! _

My spine pushed into the squishy cushion of the couch, relaxing me a teensy bit. My eyes scanned the room helplessly, unable to see anything unless it was five inches from my face. I began to shake uncontrollably, scared to death.

A stray tear escaped my left eye. _Where are you Phil? _

**A/N: Yayyyy first chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**

**If so, please leave a comment, any and all will be appreciated, especially constructive criticism! Also, please let me know if you think it was a good start! **

**I will definitely have the next chapter up before next Sunday! Promise! **

**Also, I PROMISE the next chapter will be uber Phan fluffy-ness!**

**Internet hugs to all!**

**~Mars~**


End file.
